


Hard to Admit

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [98]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enmuse prompted for the <i>First Time</i> theme: MCU (Iron Man, Avengers, whatevs), Tony (+any), The first time he acknowledged (to himself) that yeah, he probably does have PTSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Admit

It never occurred to him that the nightmares when he woke up screaming in a cold sweat were anything but nightmares. Why would he think else wise? But it was when the power went out in an old building he was looking at to take over and he was trapped in a dark elevator that he might have an issue or two. The darkness wrapped around him, and he felt his heart race. As he tried to catch his breath he could feel the panic start to rise along with the bile. He threw up, again and again as he tried to find a way out of the space he was trapped in. Finally he heard voices and slivers of light as locked doors were opened and someone came for him. 

"Mr Stark. Are you okay?

Happy it was Happy and he was safe again. The next thing he felt was cool hands on his face. Stroking. Soothing. Pepper. Pepper was here too.

"Tony?"

He couldn't look at her. They helped him to the car and he turned to look out the window. He couldn't let her see his weakness. Not when he was finally ready to admit that this panic attack and the nightmares were all part of the same thing. PTSD. It wasn't something *he* suffered from. It was something other suffered from. Except, he did suffer from it.


End file.
